


boy, you got me helpless

by kyuniverse



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pizza, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Studying, Unbeta-ed, changmin just wants to make chanhee feel better, established nyukyu, i wrote this instead of studying sooo, pls im just so sad, they are very much in love here, why do i like hurting myself like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuniverse/pseuds/kyuniverse
Summary: "You called her mom." Chanhee answers slowly.The dimpled boy only chuckles. "I gotta get used to it. What? You think I'll ever be breaking up with you? We're going to get married in the future, Choi Chanhee."Or,Chanhee is having a hard time with college. Changmin comes in to save the day.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	boy, you got me helpless

**Author's Note:**

> hello there, nyukyu nation.
> 
> i wrote this because i am swarmed with major projects rn and i'm smad that i don't have a bf nor a gf that can make me feel better lol this is unbeta-ed, was written during my study breaks so sorry in advance for any mistakes
> 
> title taken from hamilton's helpless btw
> 
> enjoy reading!  
> twitter: nyuthings

_Oh God. I'm fucked. I'm totally fucked._

How long has it been since Chanhee started a staring (turned glaring) contest with his laptop screen? One minute? Two minutes? _Five_? It doesn't matter. What matters right now is that the semester is just a week away from ending, and that all of his professors must have thought that simultaneously dumping their major projects that are all due in exactly a week was a good idea.

Now, Chanhee isn't a bad student. In fact, he is the opposite. He gets his homework done at least three days before it's due, so naturally he immediately started working on his semester end projects the moment he finished his last synchronous class of the week. He expected to finish everything by Sunday night. But oh boy, is he totally wrong.

Two portfolios, two worksheets, three art projects, and a video presentation. Chanhee never wanted to drop out so badly.

Six hours have already passed since he got out of class but until now, he still haven't crossed a single one of those things on his list. His four tabs about Polystyrene Plastic is peeking in his title bar, mocking him about his lack of concentration, and Chanhee swears he is so close to exploding.

And speaking of exploding, his phone is also vibrating so much because of his groupmates in Chemistry who apparently skipped reading comprehension class during elementary.

_I'm fucked. I'm totally fucked._

The familiar feeling of his mother's and his own disappointment at himself is starting to creep its way to his mind, ready to make him breakdown and lose motivation for the rest of the day. Chanhee slams his head against the glass table of his living room where he is currently trying to concentrate, only to wince when the impact was too strong.

His study playlist continues to play faintly in the background as the pout on his face becomes even more prominent against the surface of the table. He can hear someone open his door and take off their shoes but Chanhee just kept his face pressed against the cold glass.

He doesn't need to look up to see who is his visitor. The peach scent and the happy humming immediately gives their identity away.

"Go away."

The newcomer's cheerful humming of STAYC's So Bad halts. There's silence and some shuffling of clothes until Chanhee can smell the peach perfume envelope him. He can feel a hand caress his hair and it just makes him frown even more.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" The visitor asks.

Chanhee shakes his head even though he knows that he completely looks stupid with his head on the table. "No appetite."

"I brought food. I know you're craving for pizza right now."

The smell of oven-baked pizza starts to enter Chanhee's nostrils, and for a second he had the sudden urge to rise and take a huge bite of his favorite food. But Chanhee just stayed in his place, still upset at himself for not doing anything productive for the last few hours. "Go away, Changmin."

Changmin's hand on his hair stops its ministrations. "I know you skipped lunch today."

"I know."

"I know you have no plans of eating any time soon."

"I know."

"I know you're really hungry right now."

"I know— I am not!"

His boyfriend lets out a soft giggle. "Come on, Hee. You need to have a full stomach if you want to concentrate on your work."

Chanhee's grumpy face wrinkles even more when he feels himself being lifted from the table. He becomes face to face with Changmin's bright smile, both of the younger boy's hands carefully placed on his cheeks to stop Chanhee from slamming his head again. The dimpled boy's smile widens even more. "Hey there, sunshine."

"Go away."

"Not until you eat and I turn that frown upside down!" Changmin singsongs. Chanhee watches as his boyfriend opens the pizza box he brought and places a slice in front of Chanhee's lips. Chanhee didn't bother opening his mouth. He just stared at the still-smiling boy in front of him.

"Baby, please eat. You know I don't like it when you starve yourself because of school." Changmin adds. "It will help you focus more. I promise."

"Sherlock Holmes said that the brain works better with an empty sto—"

"But Ji Changmin said so otherwise." The other cuts him off. "Who are you going to believe more? A fictional character, or your amazingly handsome and caring boyfriend?"

Chanhee's lips fall into a straight line. "The smarter one."

A dramatic gasp escapes from Changmin's lips. "How could you be so mean to your boyfriend!"

Having close friends that major in theatre can really influence someone a lot. Changmin's hand on his chest, feigning offense with his mouth opened comically wide manages to lift Chanhee's mood up a little. It almost made him smile. Almost.

In the end, his mouth betrays him and a small smile creeps its way to his face. He looks at his boyfriend, eyes clearly telling Changmin that he is entertained by his antics. "I didn't even specify which one. You're putting words into my mouth."

"Oh, please." Changmin jokingly rolls his eyes. "We both know who you were pertaining to when you said that."

"Do I?"

They end up staring at each other for two whole minutes, neither one of them willing to lose to the other. Chanhee can feel his worksheet's imaginary eyes glare at him through his laptop's screen, but he tries to let himself be distracted by Changmin's playful glare. Having the tip of a pizza slice pressed against his lips while his boyfriend's eyes look at him as if they're telling him to take a bite is far better than glaring at his laptop, hoping that the words of his essay will magically type on their own.

It's crazy how Changmin's face muscles don't seem to get exhausted from his constant smiling. Not that Chanhee didn't mind. He always likes it when his boyfriend smiles. It's like staring at the sun except it's not harming his eyes but instead gives him a serotonin boost.

Changmin presses the slice of pizza in front of Chanhee's lips even more. "Boop." He says in a small voice. "Chanhee, boop."

The younger does it a couple of times until Chanhee's lips finally twists and slowly contorts into a smile. He can't continue pretending that he's still upset. His childish boyfriend is just too adorable to resist.

"You're the prettiest when you smile." Changmin casually tells him. "Hey, baby. Do you feel better now?"

"Kinda." Chanhee mutters softly.

"How many requirements do you need to pass today?"

"None." He answers him. "But I have major projects due in a week. My brain refuses to cooperate though."

Chanhee watches as the younger boy sighs, placing the slice back into the box. He sits properly on the carpeted floor before motioning Chanhee to inch closer to him. Chanhee obliges and he finds himself nestled comfortably on his boyfriend's lap, thin but muscled arms wrapped around his waist and caressing the small patch of skin exposed. Chanhee sighs upon feeling the other's warmth around him.

"I love you, sunshine." Changmin begins.

Chanhee hums. "Love you too."

"I know you are conscious of your grades a lot and that the pressure and expectations on your shoulders are far larger than I can ever imagine, but you don't need to be too hard on yourself, baby. You don't need to skip meals. You don't need to always pass your works in advance. Blanking out from time to time is normal. It's okay to not be productive and just take a rest once in a while."

"But my mother is expecting me to—"

Changmin places a soft kiss on his neck to shut him off. "I'll talk to mom if you want. I'll tell her that you are doing your best to make her proud."

Chanhee didn't reply. Instead, he lifts his head up from where it's nestled on the crook of Changmin's neck in order to look straight into the younger's eyes. The other boy is obviously confused at the look Chanhee is giving him. "Is there something wrong?"

"You called her mom." Chanhee answers slowly.

The dimpled boy only chuckles. "I gotta get used to it. What? You think I'll ever be breaking up with you? We're going to get married in the future, Choi Chanhee."

"Oh really? What makes you so sure, Ji Changmin?"

"Because you love me a lot." Changmin teases. He places a hand on Chanhee's cheek which the older leaned to affectionately. Changmin adjusts his position so that his lips can meet with Chanhee's soft ones, locking the distance between them with a sweet, innocent kiss. Just like the one they shared during their first date, or during the time they celebrated their first anniversary stuck on top of the highest cabin of the ferris wheel. Or just every single time they want to proclaim their love for each other in general. Changmin is smiling when he pulls away, love and endearment for the boy sitting on his lap very obvious in his shining eyes. "And I love you a lot as well."

Chanhee can feel his cheeks get warmer. All of his worries about his school requirements are already nowhere to be seen in his mind; every inch and corner is now replaced with _Changmin, Changmin, Changmin_. "I don't deserve you."

"I don't as well." The other boy answers. "You're far too good to be with someone like me."

He suppresses the urge to smile even more in order to give his boyfriend another loving kiss. "Thank you. For coming, for bringing me dinner, for everything." He whispers against Changmin's lips.

"You know I'd always do everything for you." Another kiss. "Stand up, baby. I'll reheat the pizza and then we'll eat while I help you with your homework. How does that sound?"

Chanhee hugs him. "Lovely."


End file.
